ben 10 utament crossover
by naruhinafan 04862
Summary: ben 10 danny phantom and jake long team up to save the world
1. Chapter 1

"come on kid's wake up"max yelled ben/gwen"uhhhhhhhhhhhh...". Meet ben tension about two weeks ago he got the powers of the onitrixs him max and his cosion wen spent the there summer battling aliens "we don't wanna..."gwen said so tired she doesn't know what she was talking about (rolls eyes) now meet gwen tension she's the brains of the place with out her they would have nothing done(although ben will never admit it)

now theme song

(eerie tone plays the high tempo music)

'it started when an alien device did what it did it,stuck it self upon his wrist with secrets that it hid...

now he's got super powers he's no ordinary kid he's ben ten, with all new powers he's on the case fighting off evil on earth or space he's brainy fast and shiny every shape and size he's ben ten

(end)

amity park

I can't believe you have a cosions you never knew about danny" tuker said meet tuker foly or as he prefures tf for to fine(yes i'm hitting myself) "tuker how is it unbelievable it's very comen"sam said with her hand on her head meet sam manson she's goth rich and smart well thats all I can say about her "umm what are you two arguing about?"danny asked now meet danny fenten/phantom this 14 year old kid been in an accadent casing him ghost powers thats all im saying (theme music)

'hey danny fenten he was just 14 when his parents built a really strange machine ... (a/n:you know what forget it on to jake)

nyc

yo jakey why are you going to amity park aging"trixy asked as spud was playing with his yoyo

dragon bisness"jake replied well theres gramps shop seya guys trixy/spud "bye"

"JAKE YOU LATE!"lou shi yell"

back to ben

grandpa why are we going to amity park?"ben asked with gwen nodded in agreement "because both your parents think that we should spend more time together so were moving here with your cozen danny fenten"max answered "oh and the ghost kid lives here"gwen said "uh oh GRANDPA GWEN IS TURNING INTO A FANGIRL DRIVE DRIVE LIKE THE WIND""SHUT UP DWEEB!" gwen shoutedas she slaped the back of ben's head ben/danny/jake"aw man..."

(well this is my first crossover so please r&r) 


	2. what ever

"come on kid's wake up"max yelled ben/gwen"uhhhhhhhhhhhh...". Meet ben tension about two weeks ago he got the powers of the onitrix him max and his cosion gwen spent the there summer battling aliens "we don't wanna..."gwen said so tired she doesn't know what she was talking about (rolls eyes) now meet gwen tension she's the brains of the place with out her they would have nothing done(although ben will never admit it)

now theme song

it started when an alien devise did what it did it stuck it self upon his wrist with secrets that it hid

now he has super powers he's no ordinary kid he's ben 10

with all new powers he's on the case fighting off evil on earth or space

he will never stop till he makes them pay

he's the baddest kid to ever save the day he's ben 10.

amity park

I can't believe you have a cosions you never knew about danny" tuker said meet tuker foly or as he prefures tf for to fine(yes i'm hitting myself) "tuker how is it unbelievable it's very comen"sam said with her hand on her head meet sam manson she's goth rich and smart well thats all I can say about her "umm what are you two arguing about?"danny asked now meet danny fenten/phantom this 14 year old kid been in an accadent casing him ghost powers thats all im saying (theme music)

'hey danny fenten he was just 14 when his parents built a really strange machine ... (a/n:you know what forget it just forget it on to jake)

nyc

"hey jake you coming to cony island with us"spud asked

"sorry i got dragon bisness"jake replied well theres gramps shop seya guys trixy/spud "bye"

"JAKE YOU LATE!"lou shi yell"

"awww man"

back to ben

grandpa why are we going to new york again?"ben asked with gwen nodded in agreement "because both your parents think that we should spend more time together so were moving here with your cozen jake long"max answered "oh and they say dragons live there""gwen said "uh oh GRANDPA GWEN IS TURNING INTO A FANGIRL DRIVE DRIVE LIKE THE WIND""SHUT UP DWEEB!" gwen shouted as she slaped the back of ben's head ben/danny/jake"aw man..."

(well this is my first crossover so please r&r)


End file.
